The 7th Son
by ZombieDuke
Summary: On the night of Lord Voldermorts death, all the plans that are set in place for the future hero of the wizarding world are shattered by the act of one. Spoilers: Book 1 to 6. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Welcome to the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters/items/locations. It all belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling and a number of other people that I can't remember. All other original characters are mine though, and I am very possessive.

Writer: ZombieDuke

Rating: Mature (but rating will probably go up in later chapters.)

Summary: _On the night of Lord Voldermorts death, all the plans that are set in place for the future hero of the wizarding world are shattered by the act of one._

**The 7th Son**

On the night of the full moon, a small wolf limped down the cold concrete streets of British suburbia. The small wolf, which looked more like a coyote from the rural west coast of Canada, was trying to walk as slowly and cautiously as she could. Her left leg bloody and covered with bite marks, and the rest of the small body missing tufts of fur.

She would not stop walking, couldn't stop walking. Not after having that _monster_ almost rip her apart…

_It was her first full moon in a strange land, a strange environment. But these thoughts didn't bother her as she ran through the forests, her tongue hanging out, and ears flat against her head as she ducked underneath a low hanging branch, she fallowed the faint traces of an odd scent that caught her attention as soon as she awoke. The scent had made her ears twitch and her senses go wild. It was something she had never smelled before!_

The sound of feet walking close by dragged her out of her memories and made her freeze, her ears flattening against her head and tail between her legs. God she hoped it wasn't _him_ coming to finish her off.

Instead, human footsteps and the smell of lemon made her relax somewhat but not completely. Her ears picked up as she heard human voices, two of them talking. What would humans be doing out while the mother moon was out, she wondered and limped closer to one of the house, her curious instincts taking over once more as she ducked beside next one of the buildings just as a loud rumbling filled the air. She watched with wide amber eyes as a man landed right in front of the house next to the other two people. Could everybody of this strange land fly? Finally taking notice of the other two, she eyed them as potential threats. The man had a long white beard and the women, a pointy hat—the snap of twigs instantly alerted her and forced her to turn her gaze away from the humans and stare into the darkness. Immediately she knew _he_ was coming, she knew tonight would be the night she joined the mother moon if she didn't do something, and quick!

She turned back to the people, preparing to bolt past them when she realised that they weren't there anymore and that the streets lights were back on. Something else filled the air; the scent of warm milk and the quite cooing of a baby. She stood slowly, not believing her nose and ears, and limped over to where the sound was coming from. Her disbelief reaffirmed as she gazed at a small bundle of a tiny human laying in front of one of the many cookie-cutter homes.

The baby cooed up at her, green eyes bright and curious as she leaned down and nosed his forehead, licking the scar that shone brightly on his forehead before butting her nose against his gently.

Low growls and the scent of blood filled the air and the mother moon glowed brighter upon her. She could _smell_ him now. Looking into the eyes of the small babe, she knew that _he_ would kill him.

She moved down to the baby's waist and opened her jaws, getting a firm grip, but not tight enough to cause damage the little one damage, and walked as quickly as she could, hoping not only to save herself but the wee babe that had gone quiet in her mouth.

A/N: Hmmm, so what'cha ya'll think? Should I continue?


	2. slugs taste nasty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/items/locations related to the Harry Potter franchise. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros inc. (plus a whole lot of other people I can't remember). Sara, Yuri and original characters are mine and I am vicious when it comes to my characters.

**Warnings: **See chapter 1 for Warnings

**Spoilers:** Book 1-6 spoilers included )

**Reviews:** Are wonderful and much needed during the long days of summer!

**A/N:** I want to send out MAJOR thanks to Saeadame, gothicvampiregirl, Pimpshit, bunnykitune, Hidden Lady, and Jewelclaw Lady of Wind. I hope this chapter is a decent sequel.

**The 7****th**** Son:** **Chapter 2**

Minerva McGonagall briskly walked through the halls of Hogwarts; her face was the colour of ash and her long dress flowing behind her with every step. She ignored the house elves that were scrubbing down the walls and floors, and were busily preparing for another year of students. She even ignored the Peeves, the local poltergeist of chaos, and headed for the large Gargoyle.

"Strawberry Kisses!" She yelled out, not caring for who heard, and not even slowing her pace as she started to climb the long stairwell up to the headmasters office. What she had to speak of could not be done with a simple floo. No, this was a matter of life and death, of the sacrifice of an entire family! She didn't bother knocking politely on the door, oh no, she threw the door open and stormed right up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Albus, we have a problem!"

Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, looked up from his latest creation of knitting and frowned, his bushy eyebrows drawing together. "Why Minerva, you look terrible! Have a seat!" he said, gesturing towards the chair across from his desk. "You haven't looked this upset since Peeves ripped apart the transfigure—"

"He's gone!"

Albus blinked.

"Who?"

"Harry! Harry isn't at the Dursleys!" She cried out, her gut clenching.

Albus froze, his eyes widening. "No…"

"Yes!" Minerva cried again, finally falling onto the chair and burrowing her face into her hands. "And what's worse is that Arabella said she saw wolves that night lurking around the suburbs, right after we left little Harr-oh lord no…"

"Minerva, don't worry, I'm sure Harry is well and doing fine." She looked at Albus, took note of his set jaw and that normal twinkle in his eyes that was now fiery, and not at all sorrow-filled. "The Order will find Harry, Minerva. He couldn't have gone far. And when we find him, we'll make sure he's better protected and with those that love him." He said, standing up from his chair and walked past the sleeping Fawks towards the fireplace.

"We'll scour all of England if we have to." Albus said sternly as he picked up the floo powder.

A sudden thought occurred to Minerva and she sat up, watching as Albus threw the green powder into the fire. "But what if he isn't in England anymore?" She asked, trying desperately to compose herself. He was such a sweet baby, and poor Lily and James…

Albus stopped and chuckled softly, turning to Minerva. "Why wouldn't he be in England?"

_QQQ_

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at the dragon fly!"

Emerald eyes tainted with the golden hue of copper opened and 'mommy' looked to see where her child was pointing at. "I see it honey," she said smiling and she rolled onto her stomach, watching as her five year old son slowly approach the water bug, trying his hardest not to scare it away.

"Auntie Sara, phone!"

Sara glanced over her shoulder, blinking as her 7 year old niece came running over to her holding the cordless tightly in her small hands. "Did they say who it was, Yuri?" Sara asked as she sat up just as her niece reached her.

Yuri shook her head, ebony held pigtails swinging from side to side. She was panting from having run from the house. "No Auntie, they just asked if you were home."

"Okay, could you watch Luca for me?"

"Sure!" Yuri answered, running over to keep a careful eye on her younger cousin.

"Hello?" Sara asked as soon as she took the phone and turned to watch as her niece ran over to her son.

"Don't hang up." Said the clipped English voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" Sara asked, her copper eyes narrowing and her heckles rising in agitation.

"I only want to talk-"

"The fuck you do!" Sara hissed, turning away from her niece and son and heading towards the house. "After the shit you pulled, do you think I even _want_ to talk to you?"

"It's about Luca."

Sara halted, her hand on the handle of the door and slowly turned back to look at her son now chasing after his cousin. "What about Luca?" Sara asked, her voice low, the copper in her eyes now shining brighter then previously. She loved her son, she adored him. Ever since she had found him abandoned all those years ago under the full moon, he had been hers. No question. No matter the consequences of her actions. She loved him.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Almost as if the other person didn't want to say anything and with each passing breath, Sara felt her wolf side stirring more and instead of holding it back, she let out a warning growl to the person on the other side. Finally, a tired sigh was heard.

"Somebody is coming for him-"

"How do you know?" She immediately asked, keeping a careful eye on her son.

"Look, I just bloody know, alright?" The clipped reply came and Sara swallowed nervously. "Keep a close eye on him and your ears alert. I'll send a pack as soon as I can."

The copper softened and the mother wolf within Sara quieted. Not fully, but enough for her to bow her head. "I will… and… thank you."

A click on the other end and Sara pressed the end button on the cordless, looking at the phone in her hands she sighed, but turned her face towards the warm summer sun and dropped the phone onto the green grass. She breathed in deep and could smell the same summer smells that had chased her since her childhood; hot grass, the smell of fruit trees and flowers that surrounded the house she lived in with her pack and the shampoo and condition she, her niece and son had. She didn't smell anything different, nothing at all actually. A loud squeal made her eyes snap open and she quickly ran to the two children.

"Luca! Yuri!" She called out as she approached the crouched over children. "Are you okay?" She asked, dropping to her knees beside them.

Yuri turned to Sara and winkled her nose in disgust. "Luca's petting a snake again!"

Sara blinked and turned to her son, feeling the tension leave her body as she watched her son hold the snake, hissing to it softly. She couldn't hold back the smile as the small garden snake hissed back at him. "What's it saying, Luca?" She asked, reaching out to ruffle his long black hair, pushing away the hair from his forehead and revealed the faded scar.

Luca petted the small snake and turned to his mother, his green eyes glowing brightly. "He says the frogs are really tasty and that slugs taste horrid."

"Ewwww," Yuri said, scrunching up her nose further while Sara laughed and kissed Luca on the top of the head.

"Then we'll put him near the creek and have some watermelon, hmm?" Sara said, standing up and brushing off her knees as they walked over to the creek, Luca hissing with the snake all the way.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N**: Who is the mysterious stranger Sara was speaking to? Why wasn't Luca found earlier? Who is trying to find 'Luca'? And what is with the mentioning of the mysterious stranger sending a 'pack?'

Suggestions are welcomed! Seriously, I need suggestions! I have a faint idea of what I'm aiming for but it'll be a chapter by chapter basis so every review helps!


	3. when the world comes crashing down

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any items/characters/locations related to it. It all belongs to the J.K. Rowling and WB and probably a few others. Yuri, Sara, Rosa, Alistair and Lucian are all mine baby, all mine!

**Spoilers**: Still apply.

**Warnings**: Swearing. Lots and lots of swearing.

**--**

**The 7****th**** Son**: Chapter 3 (_When the world comes crashing down…_)

--

"_Where isss hee?" the serpent accented voice asked the grand house as the person who spoke stepped over the corpse of a man with untamed black air. "Where iss the boy?" the voice asked once more as his eyes looked up at the staircase that lead to the upstairs and started slithering up the mahogany steps and into the room at the end of the hall, right towards a horrified, badly shaking red headed women with curly hair. _

"_You-you can't have him!" She yelled, standing in front of a small crib. Her hand shaking as she pointed what looked like a wand at him. _

"_Avedra Kad-"_

"Uncle Ally is coming!"

Luca blinked, wide awaked now, his green eyes starring at his cousin that was bouncing up and down on his bed. He lay there, watching her, even as his heart-beat slowed down and he was finally able to crawl out of bed. He left his bedroom, ignoring his hyperactive cousin, and walked through the summer lit hallway, down the stairs, past the living room, into the kitchen and made a bee-line for his mother who was laughing with his grandmother.

Sara stopped laughing and looked down as Luca hugged her about her waist, his face pressing into her waist and firmly grabbing hold of her. She smiled sadly and rubbed the top of his head, her other hand going around to rub his back. "Did you have one of those dreams, Luca?"

Luca nodded his head and held onto her tighter. "Yuri woke me up before it 'ded…" Luca whispered, looking up at his mother. "but I didn' see the light this time." he finished, a frown creeping onto his young face as his mother combed his hair with her hands.

"Have you been watching your mother play those games of hers?" Rosa, his grandmother, asked as she popped a slice of toast into the toaster.

"Mom, give me some credit here," Sara said rolling her eyes as she kneeled before Luca and hugged him tightly, gently rocking him from side to side as she tenderly kissed his faded scar.

The high-pitched ring of the door bell stopped their conversation and Sara whined, rubbing her ears as she glared at her mother. "Couldn't you have picked another sound?"

"What? Like the sounds of a thousand souls being devoured by ferrets?" Rosa asked sarcastically, plucking out the now hot toast and slapping butter and jelly on the piece before walking over and placing it on the round kitchen table.

"That'd be cool," Sara grinned, her golden eyes suddenly shining brightly.

The door bell rang again and was followed by the screaming Yuri.

"UNCLE ALLY!"

"Here, give me Luca." Rosa said, taking young Luca's hand and leading him towards the table and his favourite breakfast after a nightmare. "You go and greet '_Uncle Ally'_" She muttered, pouring herself another cup of hot tea.

Sara sighed and walked out of the kitchen, already expecting the day to be a long one and made a mental note to keep her mother and her one time pack member, now 'on again, off again' ally away from each other. Honestly, sometimes she didn't know which mother to answer too. The Mother moon, or her human mother. As she walked into the front hall, Sara was greeted to the sight of her niece being hugged by the ever powerful, ever alpha, Alistair McNeil.

"Alistair," Sara greeted, smiling sweetly while showing a hint of sharp canine as she watched him freeze. "How nice of you to come,"

Alistair McNeil was a big man. Not round or plump per say, but mostly hard muscle and strength from generations of werewolves breeding in his family line. His eyes, more gold then brown, sharpened as they met hers. "How do you do Lamb?" he asked, his thick Scottish accent rolling _lamb_ of his tongue with all the double meaning it could.

Sara slowly bared her teeth, her hands curling into fists.

Yuri, who had been forgotten in his arms, frowned and wiggled in his grip until Alistair finally noticed and let her carefully down onto the ground. "Auntie Sara?" Yuri asked, feeling the tension fill the room as her aunt and uncle stared at one another. She wasn't stupid. Her granddaddy had told her to leave the area if two dogs started fighting and not get between them or else she might end up hurt.

"Why don't ye go see yer' cousin, child." Alistair rumbled, his eyes starting to darken to the colour of copper.

Yuri, recognising that this might be one of those times, promptly fled the room and ran straight for the kitchen.

"Honestly, I don't see why she just couldn't settle with a nice vampire. At least _some_ of them have money." Rosa muttered, buttering another slice of toast for Luca while he hummed, his nightmare completely forgotten for the moment. "Or a warlock for that matter! A nice, wealthy, British warlock." Rosa complained, setting the piece in front of Luca and sat beside him once more, eyeing his rumpled and patched dragon pyjama's.

"Uncle Lucian was nice," Luca gently piped up, his green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"I wouldn't call Lucian _nice_. But good try kiddo," Rosa said, smiling softly.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Yuri cried out, running into the kitchen and straight into her arms.

Rosa let out a 'oomph' as Yuri crashed into her and looked down with startled eyes. "Yuri, child, what's the matter?"

Yuri looked up at her grandmother, her obsidian eyes glittering with mischief. "I'm hungry."

Rosa stared at her grandchild and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my sweet, you are truly a gift!" She said, hugging Yuri fiercely.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH _HIM_!"

Rosa instantly grabbed Luca and Yuri and dragged them out onto the porch and told them to wait there before she headed back inside and went straight for the hallway, straight for her child!

Luca blinked and looked at his cousin who looked just as confused as he felt. "Mom sounded mad…" he whispered.

Yuri nodded and went to hug Luca but frowned as she saw jelly on his hands and face. Quickly deciding that a) she was the oldest and b) she was in charge of taking care of Luca, she promptly led him off towards one of the fish ponds they had with the due diligent of someone with a mission to complete.

"What do you want to do after breakfast, Luca?" Yuri asked trying to lighten the mood while leading him up the hill to the ponds.

Luca hummed and looked up towards the sky, his eyes staring at the fluffy white clouds. "I wanna paint, and I wanna watch that movie with the fish again, do you think mom will let me wear by 'jama's all day?" he asked, turning to look at his older cousin. A sudden blur of colour caught his eyes and Luca squealed, catching Yuri's attention as they saw a red bird flying above their heads towards the ponds. "Look! It's a fire bird!" Luca shrieked, starting to run in front of his cousin, who having also seen the bird, started running right along him in excitement.

When they reached the top of the hill, the bird was gone and both children pouted before Yuri remembered why they had come in the first place.

"C'mon Luca, lets get you clean and maybe Auntie Sara will feel better when we get back!" Yuri giggled.

Just as they had reached one of the ponds, Yuri and Luca crouched down, side by side and was about to get clean when a dark shadow blocked out the sun and both children screamed.

Rosa ran straight into the front hallway and stopped in her tracks, her jaw dropping in shock at what she saw. Alistair, a man twice both her and Sara's size, was laying on the floor on his stomach, a look of terrifying panic and pain on his features while Sara stood on his back. One of her feet wedged tightly between his shoulder blades while holding both of his arms backwards. In short, she looked ready and willing to dislocate both shoulder blades with a look of absolute fury on her face.

"I will fucking _skin_ you and _eat_ you if you so much as touch Luca, you rotten pile of Scottish sheep shit!"

"Lucian said it would be for the best! It was all the bloody gits idea! NOT MINE!" Alistair screamed as he felt one of his shoulders start to give.

"Sara…?" Rosa asked cautiously, swallowing as she saw her daughter's eyes literally _glow _gold.

"_He _wants to take Luca down to the desert," Sara hissed, venom spitting from her voice as she continued. "_He _wants to take Luca to that fucked up compound and keep him there!" She roared while dislocating Alistair's left shoulder blade.

The scream that Alistair gave was more animalistic then human and Rosa couldn't help but shake in fear as she watched Sara's face twist with rage. Thinking quickly, she tried to intervene before Sara dislocated Alistair's other shoulder. She might not like the man, but the neighbours had already complained about screaming before and she didn't want another one of _those_ phone calls for quite some time!

"What about Lucian! What about what he said sending a pack to guard you and Luca?" Rosa yelled above Alistair's screaming; flinching as Sara looked at her like the mother wolf she was.

"Lucian _can't_ send a pack! There's some fucked up vampire that won't let them even _enter_ the province! AND WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT UP!" Sara screamed, about to give a sharp kick the back of Alistair's head thus rendering the werewolf unconscious, but stopped halfway, her form suddenly freezing.

"…Mom?"

"Sara?" Rosa asked worriedly as Sara stared at the back of Alistair's head. Even the man had gone quiet and still.

"Where are the children?"

The colour drained from Rosa's face and she turned and ran towards the kitchen, towards the front porch. Sara was right behind her, and even Alistair, who was holding his left shoulder tightly, was right behind her.

As soon as the door was open, Sara and Alistair where out there like a shot and running after the trail the children had left and were over the hill before she could blink. Rosa who was gasping for breath halfway up the hill, followed as much as she can and when the screaming began, she hurried up the hill and let loose a blood curdling scream at what she saw.

Alistair was laying on the ground still, blood was beginning to pool around him meanwhile her Sara, her daughter, her only daughter, was withering on the ground screaming her lungs out. Luca was kicking and screaming, but was being held back by a man with what looked like a mock pirate patch over one of his eyes and Yuri was being held tightly by a big woman with flaming red hair.

"AUNTIE SARA!"

"MOMMY!"

"YOU LET GO OF MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Rosa screamed, running towards the chaos. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at the group. They had been so careful! Sara had only killed once, but she had been young and that was before they had figured out a working way to get monkshood to actually work. They hadn't told anybody, and there weren't any bounty hunters in the area, she had seen to the personally! And the screaming, it was just easier to say her daughter was a bit obsessed with wolves!

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted out and Rosa fell to the ground, completely motionless as she fell unconscious while a man with a long white beard approached Luca. Sara tried to get up but was hit with another beam of light coming from their sticks.

"Albus," A women yelled out, stepping over Rosa's limp form and went towards the man with the white beard. "Albus, it's only them. The older one is human but the other two are werewolves and Harry hasn't been infected, nor the Asian girl!"

Albus nodded solemnly and kneeled before Luca, his gaze softening as he reached out to touch the boys forehead. "Hello Harry James Potter." He said smiling.

'Harry' tore his hand away from Albus. "My name is LUCA!" 'Harry' screamed and started crying as he watched his mother writher on the ground, not understanding why these people were hurting them. They hadn't done anything bad!

Yuri was beyond screaming and fighting, she was now crying as she watched her favourite Uncle lye motionless and her aunt scream in pain. This was all her fault!

If only she hadn't taken Luca to the pond they would be safe!

"Albus, we need to do something before anymore muggles come!" A man with bright red hair yelled, his wand pointed at Sara's screaming figure.

Albus nodded knowingly and stood up. "Order! Obliviate all of their memories except for _hers!_" He yelled, turning to paint a boney finger at Sara's form.

A nod went around the group and Sara managed to squeeze open her eyes, her body clenching tightly as though she all of her muscles where cramping and stared at the man with the white beard. "My…baby…" She whimpered.

Albus quickly strode over to Sara and looked down at her with furious eyes. "He is NOT your baby! He is Lily and James Potter child! Not _yours_!"

The last thing Sara remembered, before she fell unconscious, before the world darkened around her and her very existence was forever changed, was her beautiful baby boy screaming for her to wake up.

--

Fin.

--

Sooooo? grin What'cha all think? Not bad, huh? Longest chapter yet, I managed to write it all in one sitting but I'm editing it at 2:03 in the morning so my eye sight is pretty much gone now. Plus I'm getting the spelling for the spells from Wikipedia.

I know, I had to move it along rather quickly, but I think I like the way it's going now! Muwahaha! What will happen to Luca and Yuri and Rosa? What will Sara's fate be? And what exactly _is_ the compound and what does 'Lucian' have in store when he finds?

Suggestions are wonderful and Reviews are greatly welcomed!

Speaking of reviews, I want to thank each and every person who has reviewed! It always makes me smile to see a review of someone who likes my work, and it always encourages the creation of another chapter!


	4. The ball drops…

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 3 for details.

**Warnings: **See Chapter 1 and 3

**Spoilers**: Pretty much every book except for '_Deathly Hallows' _(which I will probably read as soon as it comes out)

**Author's notes**: See end of chapter!

**Reviews:** That you everybody! The reviews are really wonderful and it's because of them that I'm currently working on another chapter!

'_QQQ_': Indicates a change of scene.

**The 7****th**** Son:** Chapter 4 (_The ball drops…_)

The sound of a child crying filled the air and Rosa groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing as she caught sight of a young child rocking back and fourth in front of a bare patch of grass. She struggled for a few minuets, frowning as she tried to recall the Childs name before it dawned on her in a sudden moment of celerity.

"Yuri!"

Yuri looked up finally, her young eyes bloodshot and tears rolling down her cheeks. It was clear she had been crying for hours. "Grand…ma…?" Yuri whimpered, breaking down into another fit of uncontrollable sobbing.

Rose tried to sit up but was struck as a sudden pain went through her legs. She grunted, and looked down to see her ankle was badly twisted and turned back to Yuri, starting to crawl towards the crying girl. "Yuri, what happened, what's going on?" Rosa asked through the pounding headache.

Yuri shook her head and curled into a small ball, her crying turning into full sobs that wracked her small frame. "B-bad men came and-and took Luca and Auntie S-S-Saraaaaaa!" she finished, crying harder then before even as Rose crawled close to her and took her in a tight hug.

"Yuri… who's 'Auntie Sara'?"

Yuri stopped crying, her eyes going wide as saucer plates as she stared at her grandmother in shock.

_QQQ_

Sara whimpered her eyes wide as she stared into the darkness of the caged cell she was in. Her body was still having spasms in small aftershocks after being hit by that weird coloured light. Her mind was running around in circles that all managed to come back to the same questions: _Where had they taken her pup?_

She thought of what happened to her mother, her sweet niece that was staying with them during the summer and her child. The thought of her child, her Luca, somewhere with that mad man with the long beard was made her bristle with fury and her wolf howl in desperation at the loss of her own pack. '_Poor, poor Alistair,_' she thought weakly, the world around her beginning to spin again as her body clenched once more. He hadn't been a bad man; maybe a bit too perverted for her liking, but when a fight came… he was a good man to have on your side.

The sound of hushed voices and footsteps made her ears perk up, and she struggled to lift her head but held back the cry of pain as it made her vision worse and her head hurt even more. Dimly, even as the voices came closer, she could feel wetness near her head and dazedly realised that it was her own blood.

Finally, whoever was coming came into the small room she was in and stood outside of her cage. Sara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, slightly surprised that her scenes of smell was off and concluded that her nose must have been broken. That didn't stop her from getting a whiff of her captives though. What she smelled made her eyes fully open wide and she stared shock at the two men in front of her. She could faintly smell lemon drops and the second smell made her growl as deeply as she could, her lips pulling back to reveal rather sharp teeth as she struggled to sit up even as she body shook with another spasm.

"Good to see your awake Ms-"

"_Don't you touch my boy._" Sara hissed, her eyes turning a deeper shade of copper as she stared at the scarred man silently standing beside the man with the long beard. _"Don't you fucking touch Him!_"

"Albus, maybe I shouldn't-"

"Nonsense Remus," Albus said, shaking his head while looking upon Sara's from with sheer contempt. "We'll need your help when we take her to Azkaban. For James, Lily, and Harry's sake." Albus said, turning to look at Remus sadly.

Remus pursed his lips and nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the snarling, shaking form of the werewolf before him. "As you say, Albus, as you say."

The sudden crash against the side of the cage made Albus look down at Sara. She was trying to crash through the wall, her hand reaching out to grab either his or Remus's long robes. Her eyes were sheer gold now, any previous colour was gone and both men watched silently as she grabbed at them.

"He's mine. He's mine. HE IS MINE!" Sara screamed, throwing her self at the cage once more, desperation starting to creep into her voice. "He's my Luca! Not yours!" She cried, and pulled away from the cage walls and looked upwards at the ceiling.

"LUCA!"

"Stupefy!" Albus and Remus yelled at the same time and Sara screamed, shaking her head like a wild beast as she clawed at her arms and her face, drawing blood in her desperation.

"LUCA!"

"Stupefy!" Another two voices joined in and Sara fell to the floor of the cage, passed out and unable to hear the screaming of her son calling for her.

_QQQ_

Luca screamed and struggled against the women holding him tight. He didn't understand any of this, he didn't understand why these strange people had come to his home, had hurt his Uncle Ally, had hurt his mom and had taken him away from her. And more importantly, he didn't understand why they kept calling him Harry!

"Shhh, its okay Harry, your safe no-"

"Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Luca screamed, tears streaming down his face as he managed to squirm his way free and ran to the door, opening it and hearing his mother scream for him. He ran past the women with the red hair and fled down the steps, starting to hiccup and shake as he ran past a screaming woman on the wall. Who were all these strange people!?

He had managed to reach the kitchen, where he heard his mother screaming, and watched just in time as two men disappeared down a doorway into dark area. He had just reached the door way, and shrieked as he was picked up by the big redhead women once more and cried even harder as he heard his mother scream his name.

"No! Let me go! MOMMY!" Luca screamed, as the women carried him away and back upstairs to the room he was in before.

"Hush now child," The women said, sadness creeping into her voice as he kicked and screamed, his voice going horse as he struggled. "You'll be with your real family soon enough."

Sighing, the women continued to rock Harry, gently cradling him even as he started to fall asleep. She knew with her own children that after crying like that, they would fall asleep if given the chance. Within moments, Harry had fallen asleep, still crying but asleep non-the-less.

After he had fallen asleep, a gentle knock one the door and in came Albus Dumbledore, he stood in the hallway, his eyes trained on the small five year old boy restlessly turning in his sleep. "How is he Molly?" He whispered, coming inside and closing the door.

Molly Weasley, wife of Arthur Weasley and mother of seven children, looked down at the boy in her arms and sighed deeply. "He's been crying ever since we got here, Albus. He won't stop crying for his mother."

Albus nodded slowly, his eyes glazing over for a second while he reached up and stroked her beard. "We will have to completely Obliviate his memories, Molly. We cannot risk young Harry remembering his time with that werewolf." The last word coming out as vicious at the word of the creature downstairs. They had worked so hard, for so many years to find Harry. They had never given up hope, but it hadn't been until Arabella had gone across the ocean did they find Harry in Canada.

It had been a miracle.

Arthur came running upstairs, still out of breath and opened the door slowly. He crept inside of the small room and walked towards his wife and looked down at the small boy. "My god Albus, he looks just like James!"

Albus was silent for a few minuets before he turned to the couple before him and nodded slowly. "Arthur, gather the Order. We will need everyone's help with the spell."

"Albus…" Molly started and stopped, running her hands slowly through 'Harry's' hair.

"Yes Molly?" Albus asked, stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

"What about… what about that women?" Molly asked nervously, nodding past the door.

"We'll send her to Azkaban. For what she has done to Lily and James's memory and sacrifice, it is a fitting punishment." Albus said and turned once more, leaving the room.

**End of chapter 4**

Author's Note: Albus, Albus, Albus. I don't know, I think he might be _slightly_ OOC, but knowing what I know now, he's probably in character (to me at least).

I know what you're saying about Werewolves and Azkaban, but trust me. What I have in store will be sweet and Sara kind of needs to go to Azkaban and that's all the spoilers I'm giving you for a while (though you may post suggestions for what'll happen once she gets there).


	5. Calling for back up

Disclaimer: Usual business, see previous chapters.

**Warnings: **See Chapter 1 and 3

**Spoilers**: Pretty much every book except for '_Deathly Hallows' _

**Author's notes**: See end of chapter!

**Reviews:** That you so much everybody! I had actually forgotten that I had this under the Fenrir/Harry Listing, but I promise to start bringing him in soon!

'_QQQ_': Indicates a change of scene.

**The 7th Son:** Chapter 5 (Calling for back-up…)

Yuri waited until her grandmother had gone to bed before crawling out from the sheets and underneath her bed. She had been crying non-stop since her grandmother had put her to bed after a long trek back to the house. It had hurt Yuri when they had gone inside the house, all the while trying to tell her grandmother about Cousin Luca and Auntie Sara. When pressed about where they're bedrooms where, Yuri had led her first to Luca's room only to find it completely empty. Her grandmother had just patted her on the head, telling her she didn't have a cousin or an auntie for that matter. But Yuri wasn't fooled. She _knew _she had a cousin with bright green eyes and a faded scar, she _knew _she had an auntie who transformed every full moon to protect them from the monsters in the forest. And she knew, without a doubt, that those bad people in the long robes had made everything disappear.

She couldn't contact her parents; they had gone deep into China looking for reports of the infected, so she could only phone one other in a crisis. She was going to phone her other favourite uncle, her uncle Lucian and tell him everything that had happened. Because if anybody could fix anything, it was her Uncle Lucian, and besides, he always made her feel better about anything and everything that was bothering her.

Yuri finally managed to crawl fully underneath her bed and headed towards the shoe box that her auntie Sara had kept all emergency information in along with a cell phone that had all the important contacts. The memory of the day that her Auntie had given her a cell phone made her eyes tear up but she shook her head. She had to be strong! She had to be strong, and be a big girl, and not cry!

She pulled the phone out and turned it on, smiling weakly and giving a small hiccup as the display of her whole family showed up. The small screen illuminated her face as she punched the buttons her auntie had showed her how to, and waited while the line cheerfully ringed.

Finally, on the eighth ring, the phone was picked up and a very tired voice answered.

"Whoever this is, I don—"

"AUNTIE SARA AND LUCA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yuri screamed and immediately covered her mouth, looking out from underneath her bed worriedly before turning her attention back to the problem at hand.

"What? Who is this? Who are you?!" The voice demanded and Yuri sobbed a little, her small body curling into a ball.

"It's me Uncle Lucian! It's Yuri!" She sobbed, her hand starting to shake. She couldn't even be a big girl and call her Uncle properly! It was all her fault!

"…Yuri? Yu-chan?" The voice asked, now fully awake and Yuri nodded, but then shivered realised that her Uncle couldn't see her.

"B-Bad men in l-long robes came and took auntie S-Sara and cousin Lucaaa!" She wailed, now not caring that she could her grandmother calling to her worriedly.

"Yu-chan, calm down, sweetie. Do you remembering anything about the bad people? Anything at all?" Her uncle asked reassuringly in that smooth British tone of his while the sound of clothes rustling could be heard.

Yuri stopped crying and frowned, hiccupping as she tried to remember any of the names-"One was called 'Albus' Uncle Lucian!" She said, suddenly remembering one other. "And they called Luca: "Harry James Potter!"

The clothes rustling stopped and Yuri wiped her nose and the back of her hand, trying not to break down crying again. "And, and, and there's something wrong with Grandma! She doesn't remember a thing!"

"What about Alistair? Where's Alistair, Yu-chan?"

Yuri whimpered her face scrunching up again even as the light flicked on in her bedroom. "The bad men stabbed him with a sharp knife, Uncle Lucian! He fell down and wouldn't get up!"

"Alright Yu-chan, I'll be right there." And with that the phone disconnected and Yuri let out a shriek as she was pulled out by her ankles to her grandmother's astonished face.

"Yuri… What happened to Sara and Luca?" Rosa asked, looking down at her granddaughter, the normal healthy colour of her face gone and instead replaced with the worry only a mother could have for her missing children.

_QQQ_

Sara's body ached and the air smelled of mould, blood, piss and shit. She slowly opened her eyes, her inner wolf oddly quiet, and struggled to sit up. She grimaced as her hands slid across the cold, slimy floor as she staggered to her feet. Sara gasped, the stench of the room overpowering her sense as she held a hand to her forehead, the room around her suddenly spinning and forcing her to sit down once more in hopes that the room would stop moving.

Hysterical laughter filled the air and Sara looked around, realising that she was in a cell of some kind. "Hello?" She called out, wincing as the rawness of her throat. God it hurt. She struggled to remember what had happened and felt the inner wolf finally whimper with the memory. "I-Is someone there?" She yelled out and gagged at the smells that attacked her. _God it stunk!_

More laughing filled the area and Sara realised that directly across from her, in another cell, was a man with wild black hair, beard and black eyes was starring right at her in curiosity.

The laughing stopped and soon turned to crying the likes Sara had never heard before. She looked away from the man in the ratty and torn robes and crawled on hands and knees to the bars, trying to see what was happening in what she thought was the hallway. A sudden flash of movement caught her eyes and she watched as a ratty-looking black dog stood where the man before had been. She swallowed, her inner wolf starting to whimper in fear as the dog turned towards a corner and curled into a small ball.

Sara gasped again as the world around her spun and she fell to the floor, panting as her body shook with another spasm. Shouldn't whatever they hit her with have worn off by now? She shook her head, and looked around her self. She had to get away, she had to get to her pup. She had to make sure everybody was alright! Sara smiled weakly as she remembered her boy from morning in his rumpled pyjama's and ruffled hair. God he was-

Maybe Sara should have paid more attention, maybe she should have noticed something was wrong when the air around her dipped and mist begun to fill the air. Maybe, if she had taken particular interest with the man in the other cell, she wouldn't be feeling the sudden was of depression, sadness and terror as she stared at the tall floating creature that stared down at her as it floated through the wall.

Sara scrambled backwards, screaming as the cloaked monster came closer to her as her mind was suddenly assaulted with memories of having her Luca taken from her, of being unable to go to his aid and watching the man with the white beard curse her.

_QQQ _

"Another fine meal, Petunia!" Vernon Dursley said, delicately dabbing each side of his large mouth with the corner of his napkin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why thank you, Vernon!" Petunia Dursley said, face shaped like a horse and as skinny as a rake said, smiling sweetly as she slowly finished her own plate.

"I want more steak!" Dudley Dursley said as he shoved the plate forward.

"Oooh Duddly-kins! Don't you worry! Mommy will get you another peace right away!" Petunia said, standing up and heading over into the kitchen to fetch another cooked steak.

"That's my boy!" Vernon laughed, patting the back of his son.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and Petunia frowned, taking a glace at the clock. "Who would come here so late?"

Vernon groaned as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Probably some rift-raff seeking money!" He grumped, opening the door with his brightest smile which quickly faded as he stared at the old man standing before him holding a small child of about 5 years of age in his arms.

"Hello Vernon Dursley, may I have a moment of your time?"

**Fin.**

A/N: Sorry for such the late delay! Don't worry; the next chapter should be up much quicker then this one. Also, don't forget! Reviews help to inspire the growth of chapters ;)


	6. Never trust the man in red

Author notes: Alright, a lot of things happen in this chapter so hold on and pay attention! I want to thank everybody who has hanged in there and I also want to apologize for the long wait. Also, with the way Harry is treated... I personally think after reading the books that Harry got the snot kicked out of him more then once by Vernon, but that's just what I think.

Btw, can you guess the character cameo? Those that do get a cookie in the next chapter!

Spoilers/Warnings: See chapter 1-5.

**The 7****th**** Son**Chapter 6 (_Never trust the man in red_)

The calmness of the evening was shattered by the roar of five military-styled black hummers driving up the once peaceful driveway. Rosa and Yuri stood in front of the front door of the house, both badly shaken and faces covered with tears as they hugged one another. After Yuri had carefully explained what had gone—in between bouts of crying—she and Rosa had cleaned up the house and had awaited the arrival of the only person they both new could help. Rosa gripped Yuri's hand tighter as the middle Hummer opened and a man, with short blond hair and a scar that reached from his earlobe to his mouth, stepped out and walked towards him, his tailored suit seeming out of place in the rural setting.

"Mrs. Ordanue, Ms. Yuri." The man said, stopping in front of Rosa and Yuri. His face impassive as he looked them both over, Yuri blinked as she felt wetness on her hand and looked up to see her grandmother breaking down in tears.

"Grandma…?" Yuri asked but fell silent as Rosa pulled away from her and suddenly enveloped the stunned man in a hug.

"Lucian…" Rosa whimpered, hugging him tightly, her head resting against his shoulder. "Bring my baby girl and grandson home! _Please_!" She wailed, fully breaking down in tears as arms hesitantly wrapped around her.

_QQQ_

"Don't look into their eyes."

Sara stared at the ceiling, tears running down the side of her face as every horrible, depressing memory flashed into her mind. The day she had lost her pup, the day she had broken up with Lucian, hell, the day she was bitten was brought back clear as the summer sky!

"Can you hear me?"

Oh god... breaking up with Lucian had nearly killed her, he had hurt her so badly-

"Can you hear me?!"

Sara blinked, her thoughts suddenly scattered as she slowly looked over to the cell directly across from hers and met the raggedy-mans gaze.

"You're not a Death Eater, are you?" He asked, his voice rough.

Sara blinked again, more tears spilling down her face.

"Why are you here? What have you done?" He asked, his voice nearly cracking from not having spoken in so long.

Sara swallowed and slowly crawled into a small ball; whimpering as the room became deathly cold and the memories began to assault her once more. "They took him, they took my baby." She sobbed, covering her face as the black shrouded creatures once again entered her cell.

_QQQ_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the room he was in. More like closet to be precise. He tried to sit up but hit his head against the low ceiling and started to cry as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Is anybody there?" He cried out, grabbing hold of the thin blanket that covered him.

Thumping from the ceiling above and he jumped in surprise as the what he assumed was the door was suddenly pounded at and a man's voice he hand never heard before came roaring from the other side. "You shut your damn mouth, you little brat!"

Harry slowly blinked, his bottom lip trembling before he started to scream his little heart out.

_QQQ_

"Are you sure he can be trusted with them, Albus?" Minerva asked, rubbing her tired eyes. The past 24-hours had been exhausting and she was ready to fall asleep in the headmaster's guest chair.

"Of course he can," Albus said, smiling brightly. For the first time in five years, he would sleep easy tonight knowing the prophecy would be intact.

The door to the room was suddenly thrown open and a one Serverus Snape stood in the doorway looking nearly frantic. "Is it true? Did you find him?"

Albus turned his gaze to Severus and smiled. "Yes. It is true."

_QQQ_

"My name is Sirius, Sirius Black." The man with ragged robes said as day turned to dusk once more.

"You're no goddamn Black you wannabe-death eater!" A women's voice screamed from down the hall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BELLA!" Sirius roared, rising to his feet and slamming his hand against the cell door.

Hysterical laughing filled the air even as Sirius glared down the hall. He turned his attention back to the women across from him. "Do you have a name?" he asked tiredly.

The women didn't move from her spot on the ground.

Sirius sighed and sat back down on the ground, resting his head against the cold bars. After four days the women was gone, she wasn't strong enough to survive Azkaban and its many horrors.

"S-ara"

Black eyes widened and he looked at the women again, watching as she rolled over, her eyes blazing gold.

"My name... is Sara."

_QQQ_

Harry rocked back and fourth in the backyard, his eyes vacant as the wind played with his hair. Black and purple bruises covered his neck and arms, his arm hung at an odd angle while he rocked. One of his green eyes was swollen shut, the other half-filled with blood. It had been a year since he had awoken in the room underneath the stairs with no memory, a year since he had lived with this new family... Quiet hissing pulled him from his thoughts and made him look down. He couldn't help but smile weakly at the garter snake that stared up at him.

"_W__hooo__ are __yooou_" The snake asked.

"_My names __Harrrrrieees_" Harry replied, offering his hand to the snake and smiled again as the little green snake curled around two of his fingers.

"_Yoou__ are __notsss__ from __heresss_" The snake hissed, its small tongue frantically tasting the air.

Harry blinked and frowned, even though it hurt his face to do so.

"_Whats__ do __yous__meeeean_" He hissed back,

"_Yous__ smells like __anothersss_" The snake hissed before sliding back into the ground and the door to the backyard was thrown open. Dudley, the size of an average pig, held a BB gun in his hands.

"Freak! Get away from that snake!" Dudley yelled and raised his BB gun, shooting the snake before Harry could stop him.

Blood spattered on Harry's torn clothing and he stared in horror as Dudley came over and stamped on the snakes head, effectively crushing what remained of the fragile creature into the grass.

Dudley laughed and turned, walking back into the house to tell his mother exactly what he had just done.

Harry stared at the small snakes crumpled body and started to slowly rock back and fourth, tears running down his cheeks, but no sound came out. No whimper, no sobbing. He had learned his lesson. He was going to be a good quiet boy from now on.

_QQQ_

"I hear you've been having problems." Said the cool voice on the other end of the phone.

Lucian sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his blonde hair. It had been a year since the incident. He had nearly gone insane trying to track Sara and Luca down and so far had come up empty handed. Whoever had taken them had clearly covered their tracks, but not their scent. And it was driving him fucking mad. Even the name Harry Potter had come up blank when he _knew_that name was connected to a dark past. But still, there was no Harry Potter to be found anywhere. Not even on the entire freakin' _planet_!

"How goes the project?" Lucian asked, closing his eyes as he went through every last detail that had been examined since they disappeared, hoping to find _something_ about them. It had been so long, _something_ should have come up!

"Fair to moderate. The infection is increasing by the hour and the subjects are still aware of their surroundings." Replied the voice from the other end, sounding rather bored about the conversation.

"Albert..."

"Are you still missing that chimera?" Albert asked.

"She's not a chimera, she's a were—"

"Yes, yes. A "werewolf" or so you say." It was silent on both lines until a tired sigh was heard. "Do you want me to send him?"

Lucian chuckled dryly. "I would, if I only knew where they were."

"If I find or here anything, I will send word."

"Thank you Albert." Lucian said, opening his eyes at the click of the phone on the other side and hung-up his own phone.

"Where did they take you?" He whispered into his empty office.

_QQQ_

Yellow eyes closed and a grey muzzle lifted and smelled the air. It was there, extraordinary faint, but it was there. A scent he hadn't smelled for years, a scent that made his fur rub backwards and his teeth growl. The wolfs eyes opened wide and went after the smell, following it right into the heart of little number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

That little bitch obviously hadn't learned her lesson.

_--_

_End ch6_

_--_

Hehe! I've got most of ch7 worked out! Please, please, please review! Every review I receive helps me write!

Also, have you guessed who Lucian was talking to? You have until the next update to correctly guess!


End file.
